Transferring to Glee
by Blue the Blueberry
Summary: The new girl in school joins glee club. Will she finally fit in or will she be and outcast even more than she is? Dani and her service dog Tahoe have just transferred to Mckinley and one guy has his eyes on her.


I sat in the back of that slightly smelly choir room a complete nervous wreck. Tahoe laid closely at my feet. I reached down and scratched his furry head as i sighed. I heard that this group was accepting of everyone but this was still an entirely new school in an entirely new state.I was defiantly excited. I had heard good things about this club. I started to sweat as the other members of the group came and took their seats chattering to each other. No one turned toward me so I didn't think anyone actually noticed me, but that was sorta the story of my life. This was my first day at Mckinley High. Apparently Mr. Shoe, the spanish teacher, somehow heard I was new here and asked if I would come today. He walked in and everyone settled down.

"Alright guys this week we are doing something new." he said as he started writing on the board.

However, before he could finish a hand shot straight up in the front row. It was the brunette girl wearing some sort of reindeer sweater.

"Mr. Shoe," she said sharply, "who is that?"

She pointed directly at me not even turning to look at me. I blushed bright red clutching Tahoe's leash even tighter than before.

"Yea and why is there a dog in here I thought you couldn't bring pets to school?" a girl with blue highlights and a slightly gothic look said.

"Lord tubbington snuck into my backpack once. He pooped on my homework." a pretty blonda said.

"Ok guys this is our newest member,' Mr. Shoe said gesturing for me to come down to the front. I walked down from the back of room and came to the front of the room. Tahoe trotted down right beside me.

"Um hi" I said incredibly nervous. "I'm Dani. I just moved here from Montana. My dad is a doctor and he got a great offer to practice here so we moved here. So yea"

I sighed. I was at a loss for words I was so nervous.

"So like do you ride horses to school and shit?" some jerk with a mohawk said from the back row. His arms were crossed and he was slouching in his chair. It was obvious he was the "bad boy" of the group but I just rolled my eyes.

"Um no we have cars and before you ask yes I know what a cell phone is. Although I do ride horses you don't ride them to school. That's insanity."

Tahoe let out a small bark at the joker. Everyone just sorta stared at him before i took my seat again.

"Alright as I was saying this week's lesson is country music." Mr. Shoe said finishing writing on the board.

Everyone in the club just sort of sighed.

"Mr. Shoe!" the brunette said again," Why country? We are a show choir we dont do country music"

'Dear Lord' I thought to myself 'She really likes to be the center of attention'. A few of the other kids look just a bit confused.

"Yeah I'm more soul than country." the black girl said getting a few high fives from the rest if the kids.

"That's my point guys. We are stuck in our ways. We need something a bit different than what we have been. Rachel you are a great singer and so are you Mercedes i just thought we would shake things up a bit."

"Mr. Shoe?" I said raising my hand, "May I?'

He nodded and I walked up to the front. I handed the piano guy my sheet music and gestured for him to start.

I sighed and started to sing nervously.

"This is for all you girls about thirteen,

High school can be so rough can be so mean

Hold on to, on to your innocence

When everyone is givin in!

This ones for the girls"

The club started smiling and nodding in time with the music. I started to feel slightly more comfortable and I smiled before I continued.

"This ones for the girls about twenty-five

In little apartments just trying to get by

Living on, on dreams and spagettio's

Wondering where your life is gonna go!"

I stepped forward into the mousic as the group started to back me up. The girl with the blue highlights and the blonde came and started to dance with me as i sang.

"This one's for the girls

Who've ever had a broken heart

Who've wished upon a shooting star

You're beautiful the way you are!"

This ones for the girls

Who love with everything they have all around the world

This ones for the girls!"

I ended on a long note and smiled and the group started clapping and standing. Tahoe ran up and jumped on me. I finally felt like maybe I could fit in at least somewhere.


End file.
